Stationary gas turbine engines are typically assembled into a “gas turbine engine package”. In particular, the gas turbine engine and certain support systems are installed on or within an enclosure on a support platform, keeping systems necessary to the turbine's operation together and in proximity. In some instances, certain support systems may be assembled during the build up of the support platform, before the actual installation of the gas turbine engine. In this way the support systems may be easily “dropped in” the support platform with minimal interference, and connected up to the gas turbine engine after it is installed.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0162726 Robertson et al. published on Jul. 1, 2010 shows a mobile platform system for a gas turbine engine. In particular, the disclosure of Robertson et al. is directed toward a system for moving an auxiliary component of a gas turbine engine. The system may have a mobile support platform configured to support the auxiliary component during operation of the gas turbine engine. The system may further have at least one guide assembly operably connected to the mobile support platform and configured to guide movement of the mobile support platform. The system may also have a drive assembly operably connected to the mobile support platform and configured to impart movement of the mobile support platform between an elevated position and a lowered position.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming known problems and/or problems discovered by the inventors.